The following research projects are etiologic and human population based and all have various molecular components:SUCCEED directed by Dr. Wentzensen is a cross-sectional study among women referred for abnormal cevrical cancer screening results focused on the identification of biomarkers of risk at each progressive disease stage, aimed to identify the molecular events that are necessary and sufficient for progression to cervical cancer. Frozen specimens, often multiple, from 2,500 women with varying grades of cervical neoplasia (including the ectocervix, transformation zone, and endocervix) have already been collected. In a new study, the Biopsy Study conducted at the same center in Oklahoma, Dr. Wentzensen is investigating the earliest discernible transitions from HPV infection to CIN3 and the best methods for colposcopic detection of CIN3 to improve current cervical cancer prevention strategies.The ALTS clinical trial evaluated management options for women with abnormal cervical cancer screening results and has been completed several years ago. The specimens collected in women with minor cytological abnormalities and 2 year follow up still serve as an important resource to evaluate HPV tests and novel biomarkers, such as viral methylation.The Anal Cancer Screening Study in HIV positive men who have sex with men is conducted with Kaiser Permanente Northern California to identify the HPV genotype attribution in anal precancer and to study biomarkers for anal cancer screeningThe Intramural to India project is a new effort to study cervical cancer precursors among HIV-infected women in India.In the Triage of HPV-positive women Study, novel biomarkers are evaluated to decide who among HPV+/cytology- women needs referral to colposcopy.The cervical tissue immune markers study aims at evaluating various components of the cellular and humoral immune system across cervical disease stages in HIV-infected populations.The case control study of invasive cervical cancer in four Latin-American countries is an important resource to study sero-epidemiologic markers of cervical cancer risk.